Never Let It GO
by The Hidden Red Emerald Wolf
Summary: Bella had told her mother how she had always felt That she didn't feel the animal in her, but something else, and it didn't feel right. [Rated M just to be safe, please review, and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.]
1. Chapter 1

Isabella. A hybrid between two totally different species and creatures. A demon and shapeshifter. But not just any demon, satan himself.

supposedly, the devil had taken over her fathers body, so he wasn't her father anymore but was. He only took over his body that time frame, because he wanted to have off spring out in the human/supernatural world. Bella's mom being a strong shapeshifter led him to choosing that specific couple. But little did the couple know this.

And this brings us to our current point…

Isabella Swan. The daughter to Renee and Charles Swan. Charlie had know from the start that Renee was a shapeshifter, she had told him after she imprinted on him, and he was okay with, and knew there was a possibility that Isabella could inherit this ability.

Bella had told her mother how she had always felt different. That she didn't feel the animal in her, but something else, and it didn't feel human. Her mother, Renee just writ it off as Bella being young, and didn't pay anymore attention to it.

Little did they know the side Bella inherited from her biological father would start showing. Horns, sharp teeth, sharper nails, even more heightened sense that she already had, and a tail, yes a tail in her human form, that would always be with her, always.

Half a year later, all of these things started to come out and express themselves. Her parents didn't know what to do. Her temper, and over all attitude changed. And they didn't know what to do, so they took her to the shaman, to see if they could do anything to help her.

When they took her, the shaman, he looked at her and had a look of horror on his old face. He pulled her parents into the back and told them, she was the daughter of the devil. And told them to be careful, she would be very emotional, and physical, because of what she was, they asked what she was and he told them a shapeshifter, but not one animal like Renee and a piece of the devil. From there her parents just left her alone, they didn't know how to deal with this. And that in turn led her to meeting the Cullen's.

She met the two unmated vampires. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, and Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. It was when the two were hunting that they stumbled upon Bella, she had been attacked by the wolf shifters from the reservation, because her mother told them they could do what ever to her as long as they didn't kill her. Little did Renee know that she had just made a huge, and I mean a huge mistake.

Bella was curled into herself, not knowing if they were still attacking, but she could tell something else was there because it didn't smell like the wolf shifters anymore, but a sweet honey, strawberry smell. Bella slowly lifted her head, in the direction of the smell and her eyes connected with that of the two vampires, who couldn't look away. They knew that they had just found their mate.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA'S POV

What was the point of even attacking me? I mean I know my parent don't care about me. I mean my mother clearly showed it, when she told the pack to attack me.

The pack even showed me the memory of my mother telling them they could attack me but not to kill me.

So here I lay now in the middle of the clearing I was attacked, curled up into myself waiting for the next attack, when I smelt something. It didn't smell like the wolf shifters, not gross, but sweet. A sweet, honey and strawberry smell.

I was so curious to what the smell was that I lifted my head, when I did so I looked in the direction the scent was coming from, and my eyes connected. With who you ask? Two women that looked straight out of a magazine cover. I couldn't look away from their eyes.

Oh why couldn't I look away, why? I thought they might attack me, they had this kind of predatory look in their eyes when they were looking at me. Like they wanted to attack me. But then the tall blonde woman, she through me for a loop.

The tall blonde, she asked if I was okay, and that filled me with an unexplainable happiness, I have never felt before. Whining I shook my head.

ROSE'S POV

The poor baby. They left her here after attacking her. I knew it was the wolves from the reservation, I could smell their scents all over they area, and the poor baby. The wolf didn't look that big, but was still big for what it was supposed to be like the shifters. But this shifter was a cub, not even grown.

How? Why? Would they do this to a poor baby. She looked small, not in height but weight, as though she had been malnourished, barely fed. Why would they do this to a defenseless baby.

Wait is the cub even a girl, it does smell female.

Curiously, I slowly walk over, staying in the cubs sight so I wouldn't startle her, knowing anything that was scared would have a flight or fight defense ready, if anything were to happen.

Looking at the cub, I tell he I'm going to see if your male or female so I can help you, the cub just looked blankly at me. At this point Alice walked over. She had been keeping eye contact with the cub.

ALICE'S POV

The poor little baby, I can only imagine the torture they but the cub through. I could already tell that the cub was female but had the male sex organ, I already know this because I saw Rose about to find out about her.

Rose looked between the cubs legs to see if the cub was male or female. When she looked she was stumped, so I told her before she could ask the female cub anything.

Nodding Rosalie, picked up the cub.

Walking home, I kept looking at the cub. She looked so peaceful in Rose's arms that I didn't want to disturber her. But I had to, I needed to wash the blood off of her, so I quietly told her to change to her normal for. The cub didn't seem to hear me, so when I was about to ask again, she was already changing.

She wasn't normal, I could tell, she had horns, sharp teeth, sharp nails, a tail, and it seemed extremely heighten senses, along with her unique anatomy.

NO ONE'S POV

it seemed Bella was getting more care from these women, than from her real family. She had been attacked by the reservation pack, and left for dead. But it's not like anyone cared, in the reservation Bella was an outcast, and scapegoat on many occasions. They thought Bella a problem. But what she didn't know was that, the shaman told them to treat her like this.

They believed his stupid fortune, saying it would help in the long run, but what they didn't know was that they made a huge enemy, because Bella would be taking over as the ruler of the entire vampire race, along with her mates, bit Bella has yet to understand they are her mates yet, with being so young, only 12 give or take a year.


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV

They blonde was washing me. I mean not even my mother washed me anymore, not since I was 3 years old. Even then you could tell she didn't want to do it. I've always felt so disconnected with my family, but right now I feel so connected, and cared for.

It like a hole I didn't know I had was filled. One that was over shadowed by my sorrow of how my community treated me.

I don't know what it is but I never want to leave the two women that found me in the woods. They were and are still nice to me, and the blonde doesn't care what I look like in my human form.

ROSALIE'S POV

This child. She seems scared, like she's expecting me to do something to her. So I quietly told her I wouldn't hurt her, she didn't look like she believed me, but it was the truth I would never hurt a child, or anyone unless it was in self defense.

I could hear Alice explaining to the family we had found our mate, that's why I had carried a wolf cub up the stairs with me as if the cub was precious cargo.

ALICE'S POV

I explained to my family, Rosalie and I had found our mate in the wolf cub Rosalie had carried up stairs so carefully. How we found her a bloody mess in the woods after being attacked by the reservation pack.

They excepted the fact that she was both of ours, to care for and love.

Right when Carlisle was going to ask a question I had a vision of Rosalie and the child.

The child looked up startled as Rosalie left the room. Looking around and starting to freak out, calling out for one of us to help her.

Coming out of the vision I rushed up stairs before this could happen. The child was already starting to freak out, but her freak out stopped when her eyes landed on me. So looked up so sadly, I just had to pick her up and hold her. And let me tell you the poor child was so tiny.

So tiny in fact that even I was bigger than her, and that is saying something, because me I am 5 foot 1 inch tall, and that is below average but not, to below average, she was maybe 4 foot 5 inches tall, and weighed nothing, and didn't have any muscle. It seemed she lacked everything, how could anyone do this to a child, a very small child at that too.

We wanted retribution for what was done to the child our mate, so we contacted Aro of the Volturi.

ARO'S POV

Today the Cullen's contacted me telling me they requested a meeting with me, and that they would be in Volterra in two days.

I was so excited this was one of the many times the Cullen's had come to Volterra of their own free will, and they said they needed to talk about something important.

ALICE'S POV

We were going to be in Volterra soon. The child who's name we learned was Bella, is sat in Emmett's lap. He was showing her how to play a video game. Bella had made great leaps with us in the last day and a half.

Whatever was done to her she was slowly getting over it. And it was with our help that it was happening. She really trusted Rosalie, Emmett, and I, she was slowly getting on with the other too, Jasper was almost close to Bella as we were.

But his scare scared Bella a little, she knew he was strong, because of them.

BELLA'S POV

We landed some where but I don't know where. They didn't tell me where we were going, but that we were going to meet someone important. Getting off the airplane, Emmett, the big one of the group hoisted me up onto his shoulders, so I could keeping playing the video game.

As we were walking I smelt many different things, and people who smelled like my friends. And then someone who smelled kinda like me. I was weird.

Oh my god. A castle, I get to go in a castle. I wonder if ill meet the king.

NO ONE'S POV

Little did Bella know she would be meeting the kings, and the person who smelt like her.

* * *

Please tell me how you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

NO ONE'S POV

Walking up to the castle doors the Cullen's and Bella walked in and when to the reception room, where they met up with Jane, and Felix. They both escorted the group to the throne room. Bella had gotten down from Emmett's shoulder, and left the side of the Cullen's.

Bella being the child she was, was curios to why the two new people she met, that she learned were Jane and Felix, had red eyes but not gold eyes.

So Bella started walking in the middle of Jane an Felix asking them all kinds of questions, everybody they passed looked weirdly at them. This was one of the rare times they had seen a child approach a vampire and not be scared. But then again the could smell something was off about this child.

They didn't know she had horns or a tail, or the sharp nails, because they had been filed down and hidden. They wanted Bella to have the appearance of being a normal human.

JANE'S POV

This child is strange, she doesn't give off the feeling of a normal human. And all the questions, I wonder how the Cullen's put up with this child asking the questions.

Anyways it was fun talking to someone not from here, but somewhere else. This child is weird and fascinating at the same time, it was fun to lose myself in the conversation with her, even if all she did was talk about games and the Cullen's.

The child is fascinating as I said before and she reminds me of someone but I can't really cant remember who it was she reminds me of. I'm sure it will come to me you can live a thousand years, but you can't always remember something, I'll have to dig it out of my mind.

FEXIL'S POV

I wonder if this child reminds Jane of anyone we know or possibly knew. Her whole demeanor is the same as the person I can't really remember. But it was fun talking to her, and it seemed Jane was enjoying herself, while talking to the child.

When we arrived at the throne doors, before we went in Jane and I formally introduced the guests to the kings of the vampire race.

BELLA'S POV

I got down from Emmett's shoulders, when we entered the castle. I was walking besides him when we entered a room. When we entered I saw two people waiting they introduced their selfs as Jane and Felix.

They took us down several halls. And my i got curious to why they had red eyes instead of gold, they told me the answer, and that's yucky, they eat people.

Anyways I had fun talking to Jane, and Felix, Felix is like Emmett. When we got to the doors Jane and Felix told the three people who were sitting on the thrones that the Cullen group had arrived with one extra.

NO ONE'S POV

"Welcome Cullen have a nice flight?" Aro asked. Carlisle answered, "yes, the flight was wonderful." With that the Cullen's walked into the center of the room and addressed all three kings. "My kings, I ask retribution be dished out, for one of our own has been hurt." Carlisle told them.

They looked at the group and the only thing that stood out was the child tryingto hide behind Rosalie's legs. "Who do we have here?" Marcus asked Rosalie. "Alice's and I mate, she was the one hurt." Rosalie answered.

Aro looked at Bella curiously, and sniffed the air. As he sniffed the air his eyes widened, "you're his child, the one he told me that would come." Aro said to no one, once this was said Aro got down to one knee and bowed. No one had ever seen Aro bow before anyone. "Brother what are you doing get up." Ciaus yelled at his brother. "She's the one, the one and only, the true rulers heir." Aro told c

Ciaus.

LUCIFER'S POV

Aww. Look at my child, she looks so lost.

"Hello." I said as I walked out of the shadows, everybody besides Aro looked at me. "Who're you?" Ciaus, asked me. I looked at him really he couldn't see I was his ruler and follow the example his brothers Aro and Marcus showed. Once I stepped out of the shadows Marcus had bowed beside Aro. "Who're you, tell me." Ciaus yelled at me, big mistake.

"I am your ruler." Is the only thing I told him. He just scoffed, as like what u just said didn't matter anything. "You want the prof?" I asked and with that I showed my true form.

Everyone gasped as I showed them, my child looked at me, silently asking with her eyes if I was her daddy, I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes because I thought I would never have a chance to see her, because of her stupid mother, and the pack of dirty disgraced shifters, but not my child she was pure, not even a dirty one animal shifter, but a real shifter unlike that disgusting pack. I knew my daughter would get her dos, on those who hurt her.

"I want to thank you Cullen's, for rescuing my daughter." I said looking pointed,y at Alice and Rosalie. "Now if you would bring her over here, I will bring her back in a few years, she needs to learn about her cultures." I told them, they looked saddened, but before I could say anything Bella jumped in and said, "don't worry Ali, Rosie, I'll be back, I love you." After Bella said this she gave bother of them a hug and kiss to the cheek, and hugged everyone else.

Despite what was written about me, or what everyone thought I was a nice person, or better yet I could be a nice person. And I could be emotional, and I was starting to get emotional, my baby is growing up so fast and I can't control myself, I thought I had lost her, but those two saved her.

"She'll be back in four years, but it will be two years in this world. So please say your good byes, and Bella tell your mates by one more time sweetie." I told my child. And with that Rosalie and Alice walked over to Bella and both gave her a tight hug and a gently peek on the lips, before walking back to their family.

* * *

Review please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

NO ONE'S POV

It's been over half a year Bella has been gone. And while life is okay, it's not perfect for Rosalie and Alice, or even the rest of the Cullen family they miss Bella. In the short few days Bella was with them they all connected with her, but mostly Alice and Rosalie.

The two had been so down, even Jasper couldn't make them happy with his power. And lord knows he had tried, because he couldn't handle the strong emotions coming from both of them. Even Edward was going out of his mind because he couldn't turn off his power, and all he kept getting were sad thoughts, and he was getting sick of it.

EDWARD'S POV

This is just annoying, yes we all miss Bella, but they need to stop. Two years isn't even long to us, two years is like two weeks to a vampire, two very slow weeks. My poor Jasper, he's been bombarded by their emotions. And I can tell he can't handle it anymore. Even Emmett is down, but even then he is trying to be his normal self.

Unlike two people. Yes it is probably painful to have your mate ripped from you, but you can't just sit around and wallow about it all the time. That would never get you anywhere, and that is exactly what the are getting, nowhere.

NO ONE'S POV

Edward talked to the two of them, and the whole family came to a decision. That if they couldn't handle this anymore, to take a trip until Bella would return. They were saddened when they were told the news, but Rosalie and Alice knew they had been bringing everyone down with their mopping, but they would mope too, if their mate was separated from them.

Alice and Rosalie agreed to the terms. With that they went about with their sad goodbyes, and told their family they would be back soon, and that everything would be okay, after they got around a little.

CARLISLE'S POV

My poor girls, they've been sad ever since Bella left, but we just can't handle this anymore. They've been bringing everyone around them down.

I hate to say this but we basically kicked them out until Bella returns from with her father, and not to mention the shifters from the reservation, have been causing trouble, looking for someone, they haven't told us who yet. But if my hunch is correct, Bella was part of their tribe and they are looking for her. At least that is what I believe because Rosalie and Alice found Bella in a clearing close to the borderline where we separate ourselves from the reservation.

ALICE'S POV

It's been a full year and a half since Bella's been gone, and a year since Rose and I left home because we were bringing everyone down, but we have gotten better, with each day closing and another one starting Bella is getting closer to coming home.

God Rose and I, we've been a serious mess. I mean really I didn't notice it, until we left home, we've been pretty down. But as I said before we have gotten better, and with that we have traveled to multiple places, shopping, taking pictures, and just relaxing with each other.

Rose and I we are mates, but we never felt complete until we met, or really found Bella, she completes us.

ESME'S POV

Alice and Rosalie have been gone for a year and three months almost four. So my darlings would be home soon, oh how I've missed them, when they left they took apart of me with them. I've grown so attached to them that they are my real children even if I didn't birth them.

Edward was Carlisle's and I's first child, then came along Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper and Alice. Our family was complete all we need are the rest of our children's mates.

Edward had found his mate in Jasper, Rosalie in Alice, and they both found their final mate in Bella, yes some vampires can have more than one mate, and Emmett he has yet to find his mate but Alice said he would find his mate soon, in a wild vampire with flaming red hair.

But anyways, my girls are almost home. Yea!

ROSALIE'S POV

Alice and I are on our way home, our Bella would be there the next day, and we wanted desperately to our mate.

I wonder what she would look like now, her father was by no means small, oh no. He was maybe almost nine foot, and muscular, more so that any of the shifters on the reservation, his horns, tail, teeth, and nails, were equally proportional to his body but big none the less. He was everyone's fantasy, but he couldn't come here freely, because being ruler of the underworld, he had things to do.

But oh my god, Bella was probably going to be hot, I mean we probably wouldn't do anything with her yet, with her being only sixteen. We would wait until she was a little older, because her father said he was going to teach her about his cultures, but not of the human cultures. Yes she would be educated but only in things of the underworld, not this world, so we would have to teach her.

NO ONE'S POV

Today is the day Bella returns. Possibly the happiest days of Rosalie's and Alice's lives. And the rest of the Cullen's also, because they would have a complete family, Bella would be returned to he mates, and no knew but today would be the day Emmett met his mate, because she would be returning with Bella. Victoria, Emmett's mate, was a human rescued and then sacrificed, and Bella's father gave her a choice, return to the human realm a vampire, or stay here for the rest of your eternity. You see lucifer could be nice when he wanted, and mean when he needed to be or had to be.

But kindness would only be taken so far, do something to upset him or hurt his child, you would be decimated, as though you were nothing more that a spider on the wall.

BELLA'S PIOV

Father is taking me home today, well I'm already home, but I'm going to my home in the human realm to be with my mates.

And we're getting ready now. My sister, or who I call a sister Victoria, is coming with us to the human realm. And here we go now, stepping into the portal to return to the human realm.

* * *

Review please and thank you. Also all mistake are my own, sorry about them, I try to proof read, but I'm not that good with my spelling and grammar, I believe it is.


	6. Chapter 6

BELLA'S POV

I've definitely changed. I'm around seven foot seven inches now, not quiet as tall as father but still pretty tall, for not being a full demon, like father is. My tail is a beautiful red, my horns extra sharp and the the same as my tail, but those grew with me like all appendages do. My teeth extra sharp now, but there's a major difference between me and father, fathers teeth are sharp, but they aren't elongated like mine are. And the claws just grew, I mean I could file them down but I don't because their apart of me.

I don't know how anyone could want to get rid of something that is apart of you. Like throwing away the teeth you lose, no I couldn't and can't part with anything that is apart of me, except the things you are supposed to dispose of. My father understood me perfectly, and so never made me change to fit in to his standards. Unlike my 'mother and dad' I use those terms lightly because while they may have taken care of me if that is what you can call it, they tried to make me something I was not, or they just let people hurt me.

Tell me, wouldn't you lose it if you saw someone hurting your child? I would. They tried to make me something I wasn't, unlike my father, he let me choose what I wanted to do. He didn't try to force things one me, or let people hurt me when I didn't do something he wanted, or just because they could. No my father, he taught me to stick you for my family, not force them to do things they didn't want to do. My father understands and supports me. He actually almost killed someone, they didn't know I was his daughter and they pushed me out of the way, that of course happened on my first day of being with father. So the person pushed me and me not being as I am now, I got hurt and father went ballistic, it was entertaining to watch.

My god. I wish I could instill as much fear as daddy.

But anyways, I am way off track. Today I'm going home to the human realm, father said I will always have a ho,e down there with him anytime I wanted. Anyways I'm off track again, I'm going home to see Alice and Rosalie, after four extremely long years in this world. And. Know if I was feeling this heart broken, Rosalie and Alice had to be feeling just as bad if not worse, but I would be seeing them in about three minutes, traveling though portals was easier than any other form of transportation, because it would only take a max of four to ten minutes to get to your destination.

ROSALIE'S POV

Bella is going to be home any minute know, and oh my god I wonder what she'll look like, her father was like every girls dream man. And we learned that the demon side of Bella repressed the genes from her birth other, the only thing she got from her was the shifting gene, even that was reformed though, because unlike them Bella was a true shapeshifter, because the demon side of her helped evolve the gene.

Anyways, were waiting for Bella, and Alice can't keep still for the life of her. I had to grab her and hold her so she wouldn't break a hole in the floor where she was bouncing.

ALICE'S POV

I couldn't stay still at all so finally Rosie grabbed me, she knew if I kept going this way I would eventually break a hole in the floor. I had done that many times before, and I guess Rosie was sick of having to patch up anything, and worrying if I had gotten hurt or not.

Rosie was just as excited for Bella to be home too, but she knew how to control herself better than I knew to control myself. I mean if I was up to me I would be up going crazy all over the house, but sadly before I could do that Rosie grabbed me, which brings me to my current predicament, I can't bounce around like I was, and Rosie wasn't letting go anytime soon. So I resigned myself to my fate of being held until Bella came home.

EDWARD'S POV

Man Alice is going crazy, literally, Rosalie had to grab her before she broke a hole in the floor like she has done before. Rosalie is going just as crazy but she knows how to control herself better than Alice knows to control herself. I mean really Alice is like a kid in a candy store right now, she just can't control herself. Rosalie on the other hand is just thinking excitedly, but you don't want to see what she is thinking trust me.

NO ONE'S POV

Bella had just stepped through a portal that opened in the middle of the Cullen living room. They all gasped as Bella stepped through the portal, because Bella had changed drastically, from the las time they saw her. Bella had been shorter than Alice but now she was taller than Emmett and just as ripped but still kept her womanly figure without being to womanly or manly, but in the middle, she was both beautiful and handsome. Her horns had grown along with her as had her tail they could see, they saw her teeth and could only guess the damage those could do to them and the claws, while they could be shortened she had them fully grown out.

Bella is a full package, just like her father. Handsome, angular, but not as rough, but both smooth and a little bit rough if that makes sense. No one could quite describe her, but they could at the same time. Everyone just reacted a the same time, both Alice and Rosalie jumped up from the couch to tackle Bella in a hug just as the rest of the Cullen's got up to welcome Bella home.

* * *

Review please and thank you. Sorry for the delay family was over from Canada and I rarely see them, and work kicked my but.


End file.
